mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
VH1 (Europe)
VH1 '''is European music television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks. The channel broadcasts music videos from early 80's to present. Overview This European version of VH1 is very different from its American counterpart, since it has never ceased to be a clean music channel, playing a wide variety of music programs on a daily or weekly basis. '''VH1 covers many styles of music through a comprehensive selection of music videos ranging from the 1970s to today, using MTV Networks Europe's London-based music video library. In 1994–1999 and since 2014, there was the 1984–1987 and 2011–present American VH-1 logo. Since August 5, 2010, most of the European feeds of VH1 are one common music channel which airs commercials. Starting this date, VH1 started to air the first commercial in some regions, thus following the trend of the regional resellers (cable companies) to air specific language and area commercials. The regional cover-up aspect of VH1 by this date has been less aggressive as it did not have commercial and shopping shows. The revenue came only from subscribers and since then the change in its politics means VH1 now allows third parties to overlap commercial clips with regional commercials. This increases the revenue by an additional percentage and it cannot increase the low audition percentage it has on the TV market. Until early 2008, VH1's schedule was largely based upon music programming, although some shows imported from VH1 or MTV (including classic episodes of Beavis & Butt-head, Pop-Up Video and The Osbournes) could be seen during primetime hours as well. In February 2008, the station received a major makeover in its timeslot programming, with further specialist shows being added to the already existing ones, featuring selections of music videos linked by common themes (VH1 Themed, Smells Like The 90s, VH1 Pop Chart, Boogie Night, Flipside, Chill Out, So 80s, Viva La Disco, Sunday Soul, VH1 New, VH1 Rocks, Top 10, Final Countdown, Then & Now, VH1 Classic, Smooth Wake Up, Saturday Night Fever, Best Of Charts, Greatest Hits, Aerobic, Espresso, VH1 Oldschool, Cover Power...). In January 2010, the only daily hour of non-music related programming on VH1 – formerly airing between noon and 1 p.m. – was replaced by music video-based programming. The channel's schedule now purely consists of music programming. Programmings * Guess The Year * VH1 Shuffle * Rise And Shine With VH1 * Feelgood Friday * Late Night Love * Huge Hits * Total Pop Party * Keep Calm & Wind Down'' ' * '''Saturday Soundtrack * Lazy Sunday Tunes'' ' * '''We Love The: 00's * We Love The: 10's * It Takes Two * The Ultimate Movie Soundtracks'' ' * '''Perfect Pop From The 00's Logos VH-1 (1994-1999).png|First logo (1994-1999) VH-1 (1999-2003).png|Second logo (1999-2003) VH1 (2003-2014).png|Third logo (2003-2011) VH1 (2011-2013).png|Fourth logo (2011-2014) VH1 (2013-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in Austria Category:Television channels in Belgium Category:Television channels in Bulgaria Category:Television channels in Croatia Category:Television channels in Denmark Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Television channels in Kenya Category:Television channels in Luxembourg Category:Television channels in Netherlands Category:Television channels in Norway Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Romania Category:Television channels in Serbia Category:Television channels in Slovenia Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Switzerland Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Launched in 1994 Category:Europe Category:Austria Category:Belgium Category:Bulgaria Category:Croatia Category:Denmark Category:France Category:Germany Category:Hungary Category:Kenya Category:Luxembourg Category:Netherlands Category:Norway Category:Poland Category:Portugal Category:Romania Category:Serbia Category:Slovenia Category:Spain Category:Sweden Category:Switzerland Category:Music television channels